


A Certain Scientific Railgun E[rotica]

by TheTrueOverlord



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Mind Control, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueOverlord/pseuds/TheTrueOverlord
Summary: Miscellaneous smut revolving around the cast of A Certain Scientific Railgun, and maybe A Certain Magical Index as well.Chapter 1: Kuroko encounters a flasher in the park.
Relationships: Kuroko Shirai/Flasher
Kudos: 14





	A Certain Scientific Railgun E[rotica]

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a thing. I'm a big fan of Raildex, and have been somewhat disappointed on the lack of smut available for Raildex, especially for the Railgun side of things. So I finally figured, why not try writing some Raildex smut of my own? And so here we are. 
> 
> We'll see how long this ends up going, I suppose.

“Hey, little girl. Want to see something fun?”

Kuroko Shirai stared in faint disbelief at the older man before her, as he whipped open the trenchcoat he was wearing, to reveal he was wearing nothing underneath whatsoever. His bare body greeted her eyes, his hardened cock jutting up from his lap catching her attention in particular. 

There had been reports lately of a flasher stalking the grounds of the park in District 21, and as a member of Judgement, Kuroko had been charged with ascertaining the truth behind the matter. She’d been involved in similar matters in her patrols in the past, but this was the first time she’d been actively sought out by the criminal in question. 

“...I’m a member of Judgement,” Kuroko stated, gesturing to the band wrapped around her arm: as if the pervert hadn’t already seen it. He definitely knew what it had to mean. “I’m going to need you to come with me.”

The man only grinned in response, and reached down to start masturbating.

“Ugh!” Kuroko grimaced, her nose wrinkling in distaste as the deviant blatantly jacked off right in front of her. 

Her ire only grew further from his brazen defiance, and her hand drifted down to her skirt, ready to grab her weapon of choice. She should be able to pin him against a nearby tree quite easily...though the fact he wore only a trench coat was troublesome for that plan. If she didn’t hit him right, he could slip out of the coat, then she’d have no way to pin him without hurting him…

Then again, maybe a little pain was fine for this situation. He wouldn’t be a threat at all if she kicked him between his legs. 

“Oh, good idea! You should definitely show me your panties!” the pervert suddenly spoke up, grinning wide as her hands hovered over her skirt. “That would make this even better!”

“...I am going to enjoy taking you down,” Kuroko simply stated, a dangerous gleam entering her eyes. 

His words echoed across her mind, however, and Kuroko felt the urge to agree with his demand. She struggled against it for a brief moment, a surge of panic and confusing swelling in her...but just as quickly, her resistance vanished. 

It was annoying, sure, but he just wanted to see her panties. What was the harm?

“Fine, but make it quick. The sooner you’re done looking, the sooner I can arrest you,” she huffed, before her hands grasped around the hem of her skirt. As if it were no big deal at all, she raised it up to show off her plain white panties.

The stranger licked his lips, his eyes staring at her with blatant lust. His hand pumped up and down at a faster rate, spurned on by the sight of her underwear. She could feel his gaze roaming across her panties, his cock throbbing and lurching at the erotic sight. 

The knowledge that such a disgusting pervert was looking at her like this...it made Kuroko feel oddly excited. Still, she also couldn’t help but feel a bit bored and impatient. She had an arrest to make, after all, and he wasn’t making this any easier. 

“Take it all off,” he suddenly spoke up, pausing in his ministrations. “I wanna see that cute, naked body of yours!”

She rolled her eyes, grumbling to herself even as she moved to do just as he instructed. She rolled her panties down her legs, stepping out of them a few seconds later. Her skirt followed, as did her shoes and socks, leaving her completely bottomless. After that, it was a simple matter to take off her shirt and undershirt, leaving her body completely naked. 

She stood there completely exposed, her budding breasts and her cunt laid bare before his eyes, her immature slit the slightest bit wet from the odd arousal she felt. Kuroko had the vague notion she should be extremely embarrassed and concerned about that fact, but the only thing she felt was vague annoyance and impatience.

This sure was turning into a long arrest.

The deviant grinned, eyeing her nude body hungrily even as he stepped closer to her.. “Very nice! Just what I wanted to see. Now...my hand is getting a little tired here. Why don’t you take over...ah, I don’t know your name. What is it?”

“It’s Kuroko. Kuroko Shirai,” she replied, rolling her eyes again. She sighed to herself, wondering just how long this was going to take. 

That didn’t stop her hands from reaching forward, and grasping ahold of the pervert’s penis. He moaned at the touch, but Kuroko didn’t pay him any heed. Instead she slowly started to pump her hands up and down, her small fingers just able to fit around the adult-sized cock. 

It felt warm to the touch, and it twitched constantly in her grasp. A faint blush settled over her cheeks, and once more Kuroko felt an odd surge of arousal shoot through her body. The man’s moaning didn’t help at all, the flasher groaning appreciatively as she jacked him off. 

“I’m getting close,” he suddenly grunted, his voice hoarse as she continued to stroke him. “G-Get on your knees and stick out your tongue. I’m gonna finish on your face.”

“Really?” Kuroko couldn’t help but protest halfheartedly. 

Despite her complaining, though, she did just as he had ordered. She paused, sinking down to her knees and opening her mouth to stick out her tongue. Her hands went back to work, pumping up and down the deviant’s hardened shaft, leaking beads of precum helping to further lubricate his cock. 

He gave a loud grunt a moment later, and with that, started cumming. His cock throbbed powerfully in her hands, and a glob of semen spurted out, splashing against her forehead. A second rope followed, smearing against her cheek while a third spurt arched against her lips and tongue, giving her a direct taste of his sperm. A fourth, weaker jet of cum landed against her neck and upper chest, and the remainder of his seed dribbled out against her hands. All the while Kuroko kept pumping him off, milking him dry. 

“Th-that’s enough,” he cut in after a few seconds, shivering in the afterglow. “You can stop.”

Kuroko gladly took her hands away and closed her mouth. Unsure of what else to do with the cum pooling against her tongue, she swallowed, and cringed in distaste. It felt so slimy and gross going down…

She reached for her clothes a moment later, pulling out a handkerchief from her skirt pocket to clean up the warm semen still staining her face. A few wipes later, and her body was cleaned up of any remainders of the flasher’s cum. 

“If you’re finished,” she calmly spoke up, getting back up to her feet. “I’m going to call for backup from Judgement and Anti-Skill. You’re breaking a variety of laws here with your indecent exposure, not to mention you just had sexual contact with a minor. You’re going to spend a long, long time in jail for this.”

“Ha, backup, huh?” the flasher stroked his chin in thought, before giving a careless shrug. “Maybe next time. I’m running out of time as is, though...and this is a pretty public place. We’ll have to have more fun later, so you can ‘arrest’ me some other time. How about you give me your cell phone number instead? Oh, and don’t tell anyone you saw me here today.”

She scowled in response, but once more she was compelled to do as he had asked. As soon as he had her number, the pervert closed up his trenchcoat again, and stared up and down her nude body one last time.

“All right, you can get dressed, and go back on patrol now. I’ll see you around, Kuroko!”

With that said, he cheerfully waved goodbye and started to walk away. By the time Kuroko had redressed herself, he was completely gone. 

Just as she finished, her phone suddenly rang. Kuroko got it out, flipping it open as she answered the call. 

“Uiharu? No...I didn’t find anything of note here. If there really is a flasher coming to this park, I might have to come back here another time to find them…”


End file.
